Seat belts for restraining an occupant in a vehicle normally comprise a spindle or reel which is rotatably mounted on the housing. The belt is attached to the spindle so that rotation of the reel by a spring winds the belt in a spiral circular coil upon the reel.
Accordingly, the seat belt retractor has a physical size which is somewhat greater than the diameter of the reel with the belt wound thereon. Thus, the retractor will acquire a certain space within the vehicle body and may in some instances, protrude into space which would be otherwise occupied.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an alternate seat belt storage arrangement in which the retractor package size would protrude less into the body.